Like Mable leaves fluttering in the wind---
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Mable's guilt over what she did over the summer finally gets to her! Dipper can't seem to help her, can someone else can? Story created by GojiraCipher(thanks again for that!) This story is dedicated to my Aunt Beverly THEIME(1933-2019) Rest in peace, your with God now...
1. Chapter 1

**In memory of my Aunt Beverly ch. 1  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN SOLELY BY ****GojiraCipher**, **THANK YOU FOR THIS.**

...III...

At the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan was sitting on his deck, eating pancakes. "Ahhhh, nothing like a quiet afternoon with nothing but pancakes. Just pancakes with syrup made by the Symbolic Stuff Co. and no pants." He ate while wearing his boxers and undershirt. "With Soos being Mr. Mystery and Ford and I adventuring, it's nice to have a silent non-paying employee lifestyle that will never be interrupted by some random-"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Stan dropped his pancakes from shock as Mabel passed him as she drags Dipper with her.

Inside the Mystery Shack, Soos was showing his audience his next attraction.

"Now behold. The Shrieking Watermelon!" All the guests gasped in amazement as Mabel filled in the screaming as she passes by and stopped at the candy machine.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right B, A, Start!" Mabel shouted as she puts in the actual code and opened up the elevator and pulled her brother in.

"Should we ask?" Soos's girlfriend Melody turned to her co-worker, Wendy.

"I saw the look on Dipper's face, they're fine." Wendy said as she kept on reading a magazine.

Downstairs in the basement, Mabel was explaining everything to their other Grunkle, Ford Pines, as he try his best to understand his arm wailing niece, keyword being 'try'.

"AndthenthispandawhichIthoughtwasapandatriedtosellmecookiesbutthenDipperpushedmeandgotstung!"

"It missed." Dipper added to Mabel long dialuge.

"AndtheniturnedoutthatthepandawashalfscorpionandhalflawyerandtriedtosueuswhileitwascarryingitssinagainstnaturebabiesonitsbackwhichwasstilladorablebutthenDipper-"

"Mabel. I. Am. Fine." Dipper turned around, showing only bruises. "It did nearly get me, but it didn't. And it was a Panda/Scorpion/Lawyer hybrid, so you know. A creature that stopped chasing us when it got mud on its suit."

"I've heard of more stupider things in Gravity Falls." Ford added. "But not as weird as what my brother was passing off as 'real' in his tourist trap."

Mabel however hasn't calmed herself down as she puts on a head mirror and took out a stethoscope. "He's being delusional by the venom. Let me hear your heart!"

"How long did you have those with you?" Dipper asked as he moved back. "Mabel, I'm fine. See my clear face with no facial hair yet. Which I hope I get some soon."

Seeing no change in Dipper, Mabel took off the doctor gear. "O.K., fine. It didn't hit you. But you were this close, I mean this close to being stung!" Mabel held her two fingers up, practically touching. "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Mabel, that pretty much every week for us!" Dipper raised his voice, but calmed himself quickly. "Alright, look. It was a very close call today, like with McGucket's lake monster robot, or those gnomes."

Mabel tried to object, but Dipper kept on going. "Or when we found that pterodactyl, the time we ran from that Summerween Trickster, the Shapeshifter, and even Weirdmageddon. After all that, we made it out at the end, didn't we?"

"But … but."

"Come on." Dipper waved his hand and head to the elevator. "Let's get some ice cream."

"Whaaaaa?" Mabel raised her eyebrow in shock. "Did, did you just see that?!" Mabel asked Ford as Dipper left. "How can he just brush that off to the side like that?" She turned to her great uncle, hoping for an answer.

"Well you two did go on a lot of dangerous adventures last year. He's probably used to it by now."

"Used to it?!" Mabel gasped. "But he almost died, saving me? I would have gotten stung if it wasn't for him. What if he died just to save me because I as being stupid, then what?"

Ford kneeled to Mabel and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well he is right about calming down, but it is always good to learn from mistakes."

Mabel pondered as Ford continued.

"Have some ice cream and rethink it when you're in your Mabel mood. Perhaps you'll learn something."

Later on at the Ice Cream Parlor, Mabel was eating vanilla ice cream from a cup with Dipper who was enjoying cookie dough ice cream on a cone, still thinking over what happened today.

"The second I saw a cute panda selling cookies in the middle of a cemetery with a bunch of crows watching me, I ran right there without a thought. Have a I always been this reckless?"

She was being very quiet, and she knows it. A quick glance to Dipper and she saw her brother quickly look away, curious.

"You still feeling bad?" Dipper asked, seeing Mabel's distress.

Mabel hesitated to ask, but recalling Dipper listing their adventures, she blurted out a question. "Do I usually get us into trouble?"

Dipper was taken a bit back by the sudden question. "Well … kind of." Dipper scratched his head. "But not like I didn't mess up too. Like when I feel for Bill Cipher's trick and he possessed my body, or when I took Grunkle Stan's advice on flirting, or all those times when I try to get together with Wendy."

"You rang?" Dipper nearly feel over as Wendy pulled right besides them on her bike. "I can't wait till I get an actual car."

Dipper quickly calmed himself down. "Hey Wendy, we were just talking about some screw ups we did last summer."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." Wendy smiled as she glanced at the ice cream parlor. "Just picking up an ice cream order for Mr. Mystery and Melody." Wendy looked over to the quiet Mabel. "I said Mr. Mystery and Melody …. Hey, still got one of your wedding bell comments?"

Mabel raised her head and looked at Wendy. "Oh, sorry. Guess I used em all up."

"Something's wrong." Wendy was always there when Mabel will joke around about those two getting married behind their backs, not a single moment. She looked at Dipper who looked concern. "Hey Dipper, mind if I have a quick chat over there?" Wendy pointed to the counter as Dipper followed.

Even with a weary heart, Wendy pulling Dipper away caught her attention. She doubted it was some confession, especially after the Shapeshifter, but she quietly sneaked around them without their knowing.

"She still feels guilty about putting me in danger." Dipper told Wendy as she placed her order. "Then she asked if she caused a lot of trouble last summer."

"Objection." Wendy smile. "When we were dealing with that unicorn, I already knew Mabel as the nicest girl around, that's why I wanted to grab some hair without that stick head horse knowing."

"She does mean well…" Dipper looked away in thought as Wendy paid for the ice cream.

"Is this going to ruin my thoughts on Mabel?" Wendy asked, feeling a bit worried.

"No no …. It's just ….." As she took the ice cream, Dipper walked a bit forward as Mabel jumped to the side of the building. "Remember the time Bill Cipher took control of my body?"

"Oh yeah. Should have known something was up when he asked Soos if he wanted to know when he'll kick the bucket." Wendy shivered.

"Well he asked me for a puppet, which I thought he meant a sock one, and then he reminded of all the sacrifices I made for her while she only did one thing by saving the journal."

"I bet most of them were trying to get with me." She gave the boy a sly smile, making Dipper embarrassed.

"Yes ….. But I was thinking of how her pushing me to get over my crush on you caused problems, or when she got us caught by the Blind Eye."

Wendy gave him a sheepish smile.

"She also took the Love God's potion and when she chose to trust Stan over me with that portal, though luckily that was the right choice." Dipper felt his chin. "But I did put up a sign at that fissure where Mabel fell for Bill's trick and brought Gravity Falls to Weirdmageddon."

"She mess up too. She's only human." Wendy answered as Dipper turned around.

"I know, but now I'm thinking she's feeling guilty about today and probably really overthinking it." Dipper placed his hands in his pocket. "I don't have any grudges over her. Heck, after her she feel in that portal when the Grunkles and us were looking over the aftermath of Weirdmageddon, she wanted to start making herself better. Still don't know what she meant about someone looking like her."

Wendy walked besides him and bend down. "She's just upset. All she needs to do and cool down and have a good night sleep." She nudges the boy. "Just give her time."

Dipper felt better by Wendy's encouragement, but not Mabel.

"I did say I want to be better." Mabel leaned on the building. "But yeah, I didn't help Dipper out during that road trip, I was just helping Candy. Why didn't I notice Grunkle Stan teaching Dipper how to flirt?" She felt her head while sliding down. "And yeah, the only thing I remember helping Dipper out with Wendy was telling him to just be himself and forget the dumb list. Heck, with Waddles and time travel, we could have just gotten back farther and I coulda both won Waddles and help Dipper. Two for the price of one!"

"Mabel?" Mabel looked to see Dipper scanning the area for her. "Oops. I'll think about this later."

Though that wasn't true. After she slipped in and explained she needed to use the bathroom, she spend the whole day thinking about her actions. Not just from last summer, but throughout all her memories.

"Did I get Dipper into detention because of some frog I found, or was it some other kid?" Mabel rubbed her head as she climbed into bed. She looked at the empty bed besides her and recalled another memory. "Right, we fought over that room because my sleep over drove him crazy...and I drove him outside to the wolves"

Hearing her brother coming, she put on her casual masquerade and the two greeted goodnight to each other.

As she lay in bed, she had one more thought. "Am I good sister?" She took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey, maybe Dipper and Wendy are right. I just need a good night sleep and think it all over later." She snuggled herself in and smile. "Maybe …. I can try hooking Dipper up with a girl …. I … I still think Pacifica's secretly interested."

And so she fell asleep to calm her mind...

...or so she thinks...

…III...

**DEDICATED TO THE LOVING MEMORY OF MY AUNT BEVERLY THEIME 1933-2019**

**MAY GOD BLESS AND WATCH OVER HER  
**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**In memory of my Aunt Beverly ch. 2  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN SOLELY BY ****GojiraCipher**, **THANK YOU FOR THIS.**

...III...

"Just a little more summer …" Mabel slowly hands Blendin the rift from the portal. "Now it's time to have more fun before …. Wait a minute." Mabel looked around her twilight covered forest surrounding. "This seems oddly-"

"Oops." Blendin suddenly dropped the scientific looking snowglobe and began laughing maniacally.

"Oh no! Wait!" Mabel pleaded to the green-eyed Blendin.

Blendin snapped his fingers and the roots of the trees sprang from the ground and wrapped around Mabel. "Hey! This isn't part of the script!"

"Neither is he!" Blendin pointed someone running towards them.

"Mabel!" Dipper called out. "What happened?!"

Bill Cipher exits from Blendin's body. "She just handed the key I need to invade this world. So you can all blame her for my actions." Bill's arm stretched towards Dipper and grabbed the boy.

"Don't hurt him!" Mabell called out as Bill pulled Dipper.

"Relax, I won't be doing anything." Bill said as he wave his finger. "The audience will."

Suddenly the forest around them turned into a game show stage with flashing bulbs, stands, and a big sign.

"Now it's time for everyone's favorite game!" Bill Cipher said as he pointed to the audience, which were all him.

"Child to Corpse!" The audience shouted.

"With your host, me!" Bill Cipher bowed to his audience as one of them held up a sign reading 'Marry You'. "Now today we have two very special guests. Give it up for Shooting Star and Pine Tree!"

The Twins were now on a road, hearing nothing but cheers. "We're playing Frogger, are we." Dipper asked as Bill floated towards him. "I guess you can call it that, but instead of a frog, you'll be playing as a bowling pin."

Dipper's body morphed into a bowling pin, with only his head intack. "Ahhh, this plastic pin can't hold my head up right!"

"And that's the fifth joke!" Bill laughs as he appears next to Mabel. "Now Shooting Star, I just inspired a lot of creeps online. Now you need to make the choice."

"Choice?" Mabel nervously asked.

"How do you want to knock down your own flesh and blood!" A Bill Cipher in a sparkly dress showed Mabel three options. "You can choose either; a bored dalmation, this metal death trap some middle-aged loner calls a car, or a ball?"

With her heart racing, Mabel chose to follow her best instincts. "I choose the ball."

"Great choice!" Bill Cipher grabbed the plastic ball. "Now to make some modification."

"What?!" Mabel then found herself in a giant hamster ball. "Ooooh, I always wanted one of these." Mabel grinned as she feels the giant toy.

"Now to turn your brother into a bug and have you roll over him!"

"What what, wait!" Dipper was now a beetle with a brown wing case and three pairs of legs. "Why was that bowling pin body even necessary? And why didn't you shrink my head!" Dipper gestured to his normal sized head on the small insect body. "I don't even have lungs! How is my head getting enough oxygen and blood from this?"

"Hard work." Bill Cipher's formed a baseball bad. "Batter up!" Bill his Mabel's hamster ball as he rolls towards the helpless Dipper.

"No, stop!" Mabel turned to stop the ball, but she was unable to and kept on rolling straight to her brother. "No, no! Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mabel suddenly awoke from her room, with her brother sleeping peacefully. She catches her breath and sigh. "What a relief, for a minute I thought I-" But as she looks around, Mabel found herself trapped inside another giant hamster ball. "Ahhhhhhhhh … oh wait, I I was sleeping in this last night." Mabel sigh again as she reflects on her dream. "Wow, I let Bill Cipher have that weird snowglobe when he possessed Bill, just in time when I wanted more summer."

Mabel took a deep breath as she quietly unscrew the lid and exit the ball. She looked at her brother sleeping with one of his mystery novels in his hands. "I should have saw that coming." Feeling uneasy, she decided to walk outside to watch the fireflies floating in the air to find a mate.

"If Grunkle Stan hadn't trick Bill, that stupid triangle would have ruined everything." She looked at her own bare hands. "Because I opened the door because I'm a big silly head." She rests her silly head on her hands. "Heck, Dipper would have found the cure for the common cold if I hadn't stop him from living here. Heck, he would probably would've found a girlfriend, or the Fountain of Youth so he can get with Wendy. Because Wendy was so out of the question with the Fountain of Age."

(Flashback)

Dipper and Mabel were just staring in shock as Wendy viciously attacks a fountain next to a pond. "That's for all the childhoods you've robbed!"

(End Flashback)

"After that talk over at the highschool, who can blame her." Mabel picked up a rock and tossed it in the air. "Now he's going to go to this non-musical high school and it's all because of me!" Right when Mabel threw the rock, a person suddenly appeared before her.

"Hey, this isn't the OW!" The rock landed directly into the face of Blendin Blandin. "Who threw that!? I gotta a … a fist!" Blendin noticed a shocked Mabel. "Oh, hey Mabel. Am I back at-"

"Shell Shocked!" Mabel shouted as she tackled Blendin to the ground. "I know you're Bill you body snatching ….. Hey, your eyes' aren't green. Oooooh, your iris is plaid."

"It's a condition!" Mabel jumped off Blendin. "And no I am not possessed and it will be the last." The time traveler stood up and brushed off the dirt. "My body is staying pure."

"He he, sorry." Mabel smiled sheepishly. "So what brings you at this time?"

"I was actually on the run." Blenin looked at a futuristic watch. "But what are you doing here late a night?"

"I had a nightmare, about Bill." Mabel rubbed her head. "I was the one that gave him this portal thing."

"Really? Well good thing Time Baby doesn't know." Blendin rubbed his head. "You'll probably be on the run too."

"Really?" Mabel played with her fingers out of nervousness. "If he finds out, where would I go?"

"Well you can always escape to another dimension." Blendin said as the two sit on the deck. "Dimensions have like separate timelines or something. Time Baby controls this section of worlds while some weird metal dragon controls some other world. But that monster is now some kid's pet, so I doubt it can eat you if you run there."

"Ugh, no dimension traveling for me again." Mabel held her hands up in disgust. "FYI, if you see another me, have her pet a kitty."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but O.K." Blendin took out his Time Tape. "Well I better get going, they'll probably find me here."

"Yeah." Mabel smiled. "This is where we all first met after Dipper lost that game for Wendy and I won Waddles … hmm."

Blendin noticed the puzzled look on Mabel. "You're thinking about something and for some reason I don't like it."  
As Blendin steps away, Mabel looked at him. "I know we did this a dozen times, but what if I find a way that Dipper can win that game, and I can still keep Waddles."

"O.K., that's it!" Blendin held up the tape. "I'm going to the wild west and you can't stop me!"

"Wait, hold on!" Mabel tried reaching for the tape, but Blendin tried keeping it away from her. "This is going to lead us into some dangerous adventure!"

As they struggle, Dipper came through the front door and yawned. "Mabel, are you … Blendin?" Dipper noticed the Time Tape on Blendin's hand. "Not again!" Dipper rushed in as Mabel grabbed the tape.

"Got it!" But as Mabel pulled the tape, Dipper bumped into Blendin and the machine was dropped, cracking the device.

All three looked at the broken tape silently.

"... I guess that's it?" Dipper shrugged. "For a minute there I thought-"

**ZAP**

And in an instant, they were gone...

…III...

**DEDICATED TO THE LOVING MEMORY OF MY AUNT BEVERLY ******THEIME** 1933-2019**

**MAY GOD BLESS AND WATCH OVER HER  
**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**In memory of my Aunt Beverly ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN SOLELY BY ****GojiraCipher**, **THANK YOU FOR THIS.**

...III...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three fell though several dimensions which includes favorable franchises before landing face first on some weird large asteroid floating in space.

"Not again." Mabel rubbed her head as she noticed Blendin. "I just jumped right ahead, as usual." That's when she noticed her brother getting up. "Oh ha ha, now I got Dipper in trouble again. Way da go, stupid Mabel." Mabel pounded her own head in frustration.

"Mabel, Blendin?" Dipper looked around the asteroid-like planet. "So …. Mind telling me what happened?"

Mabel and Blendin looked at each other, then started to ramble on at the same time. The only thing Dipper was able to pick up on was that it was Mabel's fault somehow.

"Where else but Gravity Falls … and here?" Dipper looked at a hill and climbed up to get a better view. "Yep, the middle of nowhere, literally." Dipper said as he gazed upon the rocky terrain and the dark void of space. "Well at least we can breath despite an atmosphere." He slid down to see Mabel and Blendin finally calming down.

"I really need water now." Blendin took out a bottle of water and checked his hair. "Stress can lead to hair loss and I just got this."

Dipper glanced over Mabel who looked very guilty. "Well Mabel, mind telling me what happened? Nice and clearly."

Before Mabel could speak, she was interrupted by a sudden buzzing noise.

"What was that?" Blendin asked before taking a drink.

They huddled together as what look like two flashlights were waving around. As the buzzing became louder and louder, something metallic revealed itself from behind a boulder.

"Oh no!" Mabel shouted! As the two lights aimed directly at them. "We're trapped in a video game!"

The lights came from the eyes of a large robotic wasp. "Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz!" The robot wasp flattered its wings as it's aim its large stinger towards Dipper.

"Dipper!" Acting quickly, Mabel swiped the water bottle from Blendin and threw it towards the wasp. "Eat shirt circus!"

"It's short circuit." Dipper corrected her as the water bottle headed towards the machine. But then ….

"Howdy Ho!" The robot spoke as the stinger opened up and a robotic arm popped up with a medical kid. "I see you kids and janitor are lost. Here are some supply for your-" then the water fell on the wasp, 'shirt circus-ing' it. "ANNIHILATION!"

The stinger instantly pulled in the arm and turned into a death ray as several small rocket launchers popped out of its abdomen ….. That's the end part of an insect.

Dipper slowly turned to Mabel and gave her that 'What the heck' look as Mabel sheepishly shrugs.

"Don't worry! I was trained for something like this!" Blendin said as he protects the kids.

"What's that?" asked Dipper and Mabel.

"All we have to do is GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Blendin grabbed the kids arms and pulled them away before a laser as shot and vaporized a hill.

"All shall be destroyed! The moon shall crash! Another beloved celebrity shall see thy maker!"

Dipper and Mabel tried to catch up with Blendin as they dodged rocks and craters, but the robot wasp simply flew over every obstacle.

"The polar ice caps shall melt! Your puppy shall be hit by a car! I'll spoil the ending of the 36th superhero movie!"

"How are you two doing?" Blendin asked the kids, as they both nod. "Good, which is why I need to tell you know that jumping on a Time Officer for his time machine is a really really bad idea!"

Dipper turned to the guilt ridden Mabel. "Why? Was it because of today! Or yesterday? Or whatever century or dimension we're flung to?"

"Hey look, a Shadow Heartless." Blendin pointed at a small humanoid black creature with antenna. "We're somewhere outside a dimension. And I really need a picture of that to complete my photo al-"

Then the robot wasp shot it, freeing the cartoonish heart from it. "Kingdom Hearts 3 shall be delayed!"

"-Bummer." Three ran faster as the robot shouted more random threats.

"I'm sorry, Dipper!" Mabel shouted as sweat runs down her face. "After what happened, I overhear you talking with Wendy and …. And I'm not a good sister!"

Dipper turned to her, listening.

"I dreamed about it. When I helped Bill possessed by Blendin."

"Please don't remind me of that!" Blendin pleaded. "I still feel violated!"

Mabel's voiced started to sound sadder and sadder. "Only instead, he trapped both us in a game show and … because of me being too rash I had to squish you like a bug. I mean literally, you had a bug body, but your head didn't shrink."

"A bug body?" Dipper turned back to the robotic wasp. "Weird foreshadowing, but …. Wait, how would my head receive enough oxygen and blood from a-"

"And that's what made it looks so real!" Dipper's eyes widened when he sees the teardrops in her eyes. "No matter how stupid I was; the time travel, the puppets, Mermando, the Shapeshifter, my Mabel Bubble thing, Humpty Dumpty!"

"Humpty Dumpty?" Dipper asked. 'When was-"

"Every single time. You keep forgiving me. And …. And I was taking that for granted." Mabel shut her eyes tight. "And now …. I messed everything up. And the next thing you're going to say is that O.K. and yadda yadda. Rinse and repeat."

"M-Mabel." Dipper spoke up, but from what Mabel said. He couldn't find any words to cheer her up.

"Oh no!" Blendin accidentally led the two into a dead end with no way to climb up. "Sure, why not!"

The three turned around to see the robot wasp slowly approaching.

"I shall bribe scientists to spread false information to fit my own agenda! I shall judge you on your political views while also ignoring you!" the Wasp moved in closer and closer, cutting off any chance of escape. "Yes … I shall ….. I shall promote ….. 4Kids dubbing."

"Noooo!" shouted all three. "Wait, four kids what?" asked Dipper.

Right as the machine charge up another attack, a rock suddenly landed right on the head of the mechanical beast. The wasp started to spark again and then suddenly shut down and dropped to the ground.

"...Uhhhhhhh…" was all the dumbfounded three had to say.

"Excuse me." They heard a voice from about the rocky wall and saw a figure waving. "Can you three please press the red button behind the poor dear's wing?" the person sounded like an elderly woman.

"Poor dear?!" Blendin gasped as the twins just watched. "It tried to kill us!"

The woman shook her head. "I'll be right down ….. It may take a while."

"No, let me do it." Mabel volunteered.

"Oh no you don't." Dipper opposed. "Let me do it."

"No, me! I caused this mess!" Mabel raised her voice. "It could blow up and"

"E-E-Enough!" Blendin threw his arms up. "I have enough of this for today!" Blendin went in alone and walked up to the robot. "Please don't zap. Please don't zap!" With every single bone shaking, Blendin nervously pressed the red button and watched the wasp reboot.

"Loading ….. Loading ….. …...out of order …. Cannot not perform clever code …. Hail 4Kids … Hail 4Kids have been blocked …."

The light in its eyes returned as the wings began to flap. The three stepped back with caution as the robot looked around.

"Howdy Ho!" The wasp greeted again. "I see you kids and janitor are-"

"I think they've already heard all that, Bumble Head." The old woman called out.

"Bumble Head?" Mabel asked. "That name is so cute!"

The wasp looked back at the three and then looked up. "Should I escort them to your place?"

"Yes, if they want." she called down. "I'll see you when we get there."

…III...

**DEDICATED TO THE LOVING MEMORY OF MY AUNT BEVERLY ******THEIME** 1933-2019**

**MAY GOD BLESS AND WATCH OVER HER  
**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**In memory of my Aunt Beverly ch. 4  
**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN SOLELY BY ****GojiraCipher**, **THANK YOU FOR THIS.**

...III...

"And here we are. A cabin!" The wasp named Bumble Head brought the three to a log cabin standing in a clearing with no hill or craters around.

"Where'd you get all the wood for this?" Dipper asked.

"Information not found." the Wasp only replied. "Beep Beep." The robot turned around to greet someone coming. "Welcome home, Madame Organic Being."

"For the last time, I have a name." The elder woman spoke. She (Go ahead and give a description, CC.) "Anywho, who might you three be?"

Dipper as the first to speak up. "My name is Dipper Pines. Paranormal Enthusiast." He turned to the others. "This is my twin sister, Mabel Pines. And our time traveling friend, Blendin Blandin."

"Don't tell Time Baby I'm here!" Blendin yelped.

"Hello to all three of you." She walked up and looked at Mabel. "I love your sweater."

"And you have great fashion sense." Mabel smiled. "So what's your name you lovely lady living in the middle of nowhere?"

The old woman chuckled. "What a delightful girl." She held her neck and cleared her throat. "Well it's not Madame Organic Being. My real name is … Lady on the Rock."

The three just stood there and gave each other a glance. "Lady on the Rock?" Dipper asked.

"Yes…." the woman respond. "A very popular name around these parts."

Dipper looked around for any other sign of life, and there was none. "Believable."

Lady on the Rock unlocked the front door. "Come on, you all must be famished." The three walked in and smelled the pinecone scented living room … all rock themed.

"Logged cabin with no trees around and everything else is what I should have expected." He turned to Bumble Head. "And I'm guessing that asking you way is-"

"Information not found."

"Of course."

Mabel sniffed the air. "Ooooh, it smells so nice …. Are those cookies." Mabel pointed at the small stand as her mouth drooled.

With Lady's blessings, Mabel took a cookie and tasted the mix of white chocolate chip and prunes. "Delicioso!"

As the three chow down, the robot gave them all a good scan. "From my readings …. I am no personal healthcare companion."

Lady of the Rock shook her head. "I'll handle this." She walked up to them to check for any bruises. "Your arms and faces look alright, but are you feeling-"

"My body's a temple!" Blendin randomly spoke.

"...weak?"

"Don't worry too much, we're tough." Mabel said. "So Dipper, are you feeling weak?"

"I'm fine, Mabel." Dipper said as he stands, but then stumbled. "Ow."

Mabel was the first to take action. "Was that your ankle? Or your leg!?"

"Mabel, I'm OW!" Dipper shouted as Mabel poked his ankle.

Feeling something was off, Lady on the Rock stepped in. "I'll handle this, mind getting use lemonade?"

Mabel felt her arm and nodded. "O.K." When she left, Lady asked Dipper if anything is going on.

"She feels guilty, that's all." Dipper answered. "After I nearly gotten hurt the other day, she started feeling like she'd put me through too much with all her crazy shenanigans last summer. I tried to tell her it was O.K. and I did a few stupid things too, but she just doesn't understand."

"And then she wrestled me to grab my Time Tape which got us into this mess." Blendin said as he rests on the couch.

"Perhaps once we're relaxed, you can all make up." Bumble Head suggested.

"Good idea." Lady on the Rock said as Mabel walked in with a pitcher and some cups. "Alright, let's all settle down and chat a bit."

As they sip the lemonade, Dipper and Mabel explained to the woman about Gravity Falls and all the weird stuff that's found there, such as the Gnomes, Manitaurs, and Ducks with their bills on their chests. They even went into a bit about their Grunkles and Bill Cipher.

"Amazing." Lady said as she turned to Bumble Head. "Are you familiar to this Gravity Falls?"

Bumble Head shook his head no. "Negative, Madame Organic Being. All I saw was my test chamber and then the disposal bin."

"Disposal bin?!" Mabel gasped. "Who disowned you!?"

As he think, Bumble Head turned his head around and started blinking. "Howdy Ho, welcome to Madame Organic Being's log cabin."

"Huh?" Mabel turned her head.

"He was like that when I found him floating around here." Lady on the Rock said. "I'm no mechanic, but I believe he was a weapon whose memory was erased so he wouldn't be tracked back to whoever built him." She rubbed Bumble Head on his head. "I tried to figure out who, but all I got was something 'for kids'. Don't know what that means, but I'm sure the people responsible are all gone. Just a feeling."

"Wow, a caregiving death machine." Mabel grinned.

"And he's been so helpful to me." She then started scratching the robot's chin like a dog. " How's a good robot, who's a good robot?"

"Please place political joke here." Bumble Head responded.

"So, Lady. Must be pretty crazy hanging out with a machine that can vaporize you in a second." Blendin brought up, who was then received quiet stares. "It's just … you know … kind of dangerous."

Lady of the Rock rubbed her head. "It's true, we had some problems, but he always shuts down when he get hit in the head." She turned to Bumble Head and smiled. "Guess that was the reason he was abandoned."

"Wait." Mabel spoke up. "Even after that, you're both still buddy buddy?"

The woman nodded. "It was actually a blessing he found his way here." She looked around her living room. "It's lonely living here on this asteroid. Cheap rent though."

"Rent? Who sets up a vacant house here?" asked Dipper, who will receive no answer.  
"We have unique conversations and he's been a dear helping me around the house."

Bumble Head flapped his wings. "She's no threat to human lifeforms!"

"Like I said, unique conversations." Lady on the Rock said.

"Wow….." Mabel held her hands as she looks to the ground. "Even they don't have a care in the world." The girls said in her mind.

Lady on the Rock noticed this and decided it was time. "Mabel, do you feel fine with yourself?"

Dipper eyes' widen as Mabel looked up. "Huh?"

"Are you feeling fine? No worries?"

Feeling that she was speaking with Dipper, Mabel decided to open up. "I was never some killer robot, but …. Lately I just figured out how much of a selfish jerk I was to Dipper." She started rubbing her hair. "All because I wanted some boy of the week or something stupid. Who know's, maybe you could have gotten together with Wendy, Dipper."

"W-What?!" Dipper turned red. "C-Calm down, Mabel. Don't want to push it."

"Wendy?" Lady on the Rock snickered. "Is she cute?"

"Gorgeous, funny, a great person and friend, adventurous, and then that one time a feather landed on her nose and she tried to blow it away but it kept floating back on I mean I could stare at that for-for, I MEAN YES! I mean …. Ugh!" Dipper sigh from embarrassment. "Bottom line. She's 16, I'm thirteen. Had a huge crush on her last year. She let me down gently and I continued my search for the author a.k.a. My other Grunkle. End of story."

Despite her gloom state, even Mabel couldn't help but slightly giggle.

Despite still feeling embarrassed, even Dipper was lightened up by his sister's laugh. "Heh …. As if that was going anywhere, I mean I was still twelve and … well I smell like baby wipes and have noodle arms. Why am I saying these embarrassing things right now?"

"Maybe it's because you don't have free will?" Bumble Head suggested.

"And I remember when having a normal life was … well normal."

"And I remember this too." Blendin said. "Mabel said something about free will when we were time traveling …. For something …" he turned to Mabel. "Actually I don't really remember now. Did we have some time travel adventure? I think we were pirating some multi-genre movies."

Mabel only shrugged.

"Well that's weird … and I feel nervous now."

"Alright, let's get back on track." Lady on the Rock said as she spoke to Dipper. "So, she's older than you?"

"Yeah, she is." Dipper rubbed his neck. "But this was last year..."

"Also I want to hook him up with Pacifica." Mabel interrupted with a laughed, which of course didn't help Dipper much.

"To be that young again." Lady on the Rock softly spoke.

"Congratulations!" Bumble Head spoke. "That was your 100th cliche old person line!"

"Wait until you're old and rusty." She shook her head. "Well I'm not saying it's impossible for you to be together with her someday, but don't think you'll end up being alone forever." She looked over to Mabel. "You know you'll have help."

Mabel softly smiled.

"So ….. Are you two calm enough?"

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. This was her plan the entire time. Mabel showed signs of nervousness, but noticed Bumble Head holding a fan.

"This is the only clue I can give about 'breathing deeply'."

Mabel laughed and took a deep breath. "Dipper. … I'm sorry." She glanced away for a second. "I guess when I just jump into my crazy schemes … I also jump right into doing the right thing ….. Without my brain."

Dipper laughed. "And Mabel, I had some selfish moments too …. But you're right. You did have a lot …. But I was still happy to help you." Dipper smiled. "Like when you won Waddles and I didn't get with Wendy. That was never going to go anywhere-"

"Not until you're both adults."

"I'll only give it a shot if we're both single at the time." Dipper added. "I would be left with a 'feeling good and bad at the same time' thing, but you won't have a pig that annoys Grunkle Stan."

The warmth in Mabel's heart made the girl giggle. "And I almost dated a puppet kissing freak if it wasn't for you. Awkward Sibling Hug?" Mabel stood up and held her arms up.

"Awkward Sibling Hug." The two embraced one another and patted each other's back. "Pat pat."

"That ….. That was beautiful!" Blendin started to shed tears of joy as the tears landed on Bumble Head's eyes.

"Just wait till the hormones kick in. Then they'll just have a competition on who can mess up the most in a month. Bzzzzzz Non-kid friendly. Must cut out all good stuff from this teenage-targeted pirate show." Then two windshield wipers sprout out to clear Bumble Head's vision.

"Not this again." Lady of the Rock patted the robot on the head, fixing his mind. "I'm glad to see you all came back to your senses."

"Thanks to you, lady." Mabel hugged the woman.

"And you too, Bumble Head." Dipper said as he smiles at the robot.

"Pleasure to assist."

Blendin wiped away the last of his tears. "I learned something today too … it's that we're probably stuck here forever!" shouted the Time Traveler with his broken time machine. "Even if I fixed it, there's no way I can make that crazy dimension-traveling jump the shark thing happen again! We're never leaving!"

"Don't worry, I got this." Lady on the Rock then took out a pair of scissors and somehow cut open a portal in midair. "You can find a shop with something to fix that, and I believe we can bring you back to Gravity Falls."

Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened. "How'd you get those scissors?!"

"Long story." Lady on the Rock answered. "Now let's go."

After a trip through the store Lady mentioned, they eventually found their way back to Gravity Falls, right before the crack of dawn.

"I am not going to stay awake well tonight." Dipper said as he sees the bit of sunlight through the mountains.

"I will!" Mabel smiled as she turned to Lady on the Rock and Bumble Head. "You two are welcome here anytime! Also my Grunkles might try and hit on you and fail miserably at it!"

"I ….. I'll just say I'm taken." She gave a fake smile. "But don't be strangers too. Come back if you're able."

"Goodbye, Dipper and Mabel." Bumble Head's eyes lite up. "Until we meet again …. Also you can have this!" He then threw out what looks like a white marshmallow man with some red armor on him. "If you think I'm vicious, than don't turn him on."

"That sounds interesting." Then some random person in a black coat showed up. "I'm taking this." He picked up the thing and vanished in a portal of darkness.

"O.K. Nevermind. Byyyyye!"

The portal closed and the three waved goodbye.

"They were so nice." Mabel said as she holds her hands. "Well Dipper, it's time for me to be extra generous today. I say I make you my special Cotton Candy Stew."

"And I'll do something stupid and crazy for once." Dipper proudly said. "I'm going to give a random girl twice my age my MMO blog site."

"And I'm going to feel very concerned about that guy in the black coat." Blendin said. "Are you two worred too …. No? O.K. … it's probably something too complicated anyway."

...

And so end our tale. Mabel learned that she cannot just stop her old ways alone, and accept responsibility to support her brother, like he does with her.

Dipper mentally stopped himself about the MMO blog thing, which for an instant he felt he really wanted to do.

And an owl devoured a mouse alive.

**The End**

...

...

...

Also the Time Police found Blendin and Mabel played the Benny Hill theme on her phone...

...

...

...

…III...

**(The lady in the cabin was based off my aunt to be clear)**

**DEDICATED TO THE LOVING MEMORY OF MY AUNT BEVERLY ******THEIME** 1933-2019**

**MAY GOD BLESS AND WATCH OVER HER  
**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
